Everything I'm Not
by Bloodlust Rose
Summary: Sasuke's a cop, solving unique cases, living with his own horrible past of his dead partner Naruto. Can his new partner, Neji convince him life's worth living and fix his broken heart?
1. Chapter 1: Words Unspoken

Katomi: Hey everyone, well this chapter might be a bit short, I don't know yet. But I hope you enjoy it.

Sasuke: Hn.

Katomi: Don't be that way, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Whatever. Tch.

Katomi: He's really sweet when he wants to be, but I love him just this way. Anyway, enjoy. It's intense.

Chapter One: Words Unspoken

"No!" A voice yelled. He reached his hand to the one reaching, but the hand seemed to disappear before his very eyes. The blue eyes falling into the darkness, never seeming to wake again. Sasuke shot up from his bed, sweat pouring down his face.

His body shivered as he got out of the bed, his apartment was dark as he went into the bathroom. Splashing water on his face, he closed his eyes. His mind seeing those beautiful blue eyes again, and he shot them open. He took a deep breath again.

How long was he going to keep reminding himself this way? He would have these dreams...these nightmares every so often. Those blue eyes haunting him, he could never get away from them. Nor did he try to, he held himself responsible. Responsible for the life he let slip away. He threw the bottle of aspirin against the wall. It had been nearly two years since Naruto was killed. His partner, his friend.

As Sasuke fell back asleep, he thought of Naruto once more. He was more than a friend, Naruto was his lover. They had their differences, but he could remember the smell of his skin, the taste of his kisses, the touch of his hands. Sasuke stared at the ceiling, it was his fault Naruto was dead. Sasuke would never forgive himself.

As he reached the station, Sasuke heard the Chief call him into his office.

"Sasuke, sit down." And Sasuke did as the Chief asked. Looking around the office, he saw what was normal for a Chief's office to be like. Files everywhere, the phone ringing like crazy, and the Chief right there at his desk. He looked to Sasuke and said,

"I'm assigning you a new partner." His voice firm and seemed to be saying that it's final. But Sasuke protested, like a little child insisting to have a cookie before dinner.

"Chief, I don't need a partner. I work better alone." Sasuke retorted, and the Chief snorted. A loud sound from a big and sturdy man like the Chief.

"Look, Sasuke. You need a partner, and you need help on some cases."

"Chief, I don't need a partner." Sasuke replied standing and beginning to leave. The Chief heaved a heavy sigh, and Sasuke figured he had him, but the Chief said.

"It's been two years, Sasuke. It wasn't your fault, and you're taking your new partner." Sasuke then heaved a heavy and weary sigh, and stomped out of the office.

As he looked to his desk, he saw someone leaning against it, and he glared at him. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. "I'm Neji, your new partner." The guy said, stuffing his hands in his jeans. Sasuke simply ignored him when he got a call that there had been a murder. He looked Neji up and down for a moment, and then said roughly,

"Come on, we've got a murder to solve." The guy simply nodded, and headed to the car.

Once inside, Sasuke examined his new 'partner' as the Chief called it. He had jet black hair, pulled into a ponytail, with a white shirt, and jeans. His badge and gun on his right hip, where he could have easy access to it. They finally arrived at the crime scene, Sasuke getting out quickly to examine the body, it was a female of the age twenty-three, two years younger than him. As the sheet covered the rest of her body but her face, he examined the cuts across her right cheek. The symbol embedded on the cheek, the blood now dry.

Makes sense, the coroner told him she had been dead for at least forty-eight hours. Two whole days, as he looked under the sheet, Sasuke heard his partner say,

"That symbol's in ancient history, the Egyptian's 'Was scepter', it represents Power."

"I see, so this guy wants us to know he's powerful?" Sasuke asked, and Neji nodded.

Neji examined the body some more. "Looks like she was strangled first, then cut." Sasuke had concluded what he said. Someone choked this woman, and then used her as his personal cutting board. Sasuke watched as the coroner took the woman's body away. Neji seemed to be looking for some clues, when Sakura, a crime scene investigator came up to Sasuke.

"I think I have something you might like." She guided him over to the scene, and pointed to some broken glass.

"Something was broken here, at first I was thinking just a beer bottle, but looking at the glass more carefully, it seemed to be stained. Like stained glass windows in most churchs." Sasuke hung on her every word, he needed some clue in this homicide. "Anyway, examining it more, I found that it might have belonged to a charm or amulet of something. When I get the lab work done on it, I can narrow it down from there."

Sasuke sighed leaving Sakura to work, he and Neji then went back to the victim's house. The victim's name was Kira Ookami, twenty-three years old, a nurse. She seemed pleasant enough. As they searched through her house, they found out that she had an appointment with a Dr. Hataki, they would head there next. What was it about this woman that she had to be killed for?

Sasuke saw a picture tucked in a folder, he pulled it out and froze. She knew...Naruto? The picture was of her and him a few years back, he had his stupid grin on, and his blonde hair in the same style. He smiled to the pic, Naruto was always something, making people laugh, and sometimes annoying. God, he was annoying to Sasuke, but he loved that about him. As much as he annoyed him, he always made Sasuke happy.

How did she know Naruto? Maybe they were college friends, or roomates a time ago. She seemed like a popular and fun woman, he stared at the picture of Naruto, a ping of pain went through his body, his heart seemed to drop, he had missed him so much. They had been partners for nearly four years until he...died. He closed his eyes, and taking a deep breathe trying to calm himself down. After all, he was the one who killed Naruto.

Katomi-Sorry, it's short. I know. Hope you enjoyed it. Byies.P


	2. Chapter 2: Used to

A/N: I hope you enjoy the story, this one might be kind of long, but stick with me. I promise it gets really interesting, and if you can review, I'd appreciate it. Need to know how well this is going over with everyone. Thanks a lot.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Chapter Two: Used to

Another night had gone by, Sasuke tossing and turning in his bed over the picture of Naruto. This was something that he couldn't banish from his mind. It used to be simple. It used to be him and Naruto waking up every morning together. That's when it used to be. When morning finally broke, Sasuke was still thinking about the photograpth. Sasuke seemed quiet when he and Neji were sitting at their offices, Sasuke got little sleep and was still thinking about the picture he saw of Naruto. The victim knew him. They were friends. Neji finally spoke up,

"So, the victim went to the doctor and then came straight home to change for work, but that doesn't explain the fact that when we found her she wasn't wearing her nurse outfit." Sasuke nodded, she seemed to be wearing some lingerie and the only other clue was the symbol on her cheek and the broken glass.

The forensics report had already been read. Sakura had really done her job. She concluded that the glass came from an amulet of some kind, and that she would track it down further. Sasuke then asked, "Did she have any relatives?" "No, her father passed away a year ago, and her mother died when she was fifteen. We're going to have to talk to her friends, and co-workers."

"Well, let's get to it." Just then a mail carrier came in. "Where's Uchiha? I have a package." Sasuke raised his hand and the mail carrier gave it to him. Once Sasuke signed for the package, and mumbled, "No return address." He opened the package, and a large brown envelope and a smaller box.

Neji opened the small box to find a diamond ring, and when Sasuke opened the envelope he found pictures. Pictures of his victim. She was asleep, or in her kitchen, or on her way to work. Inside was a note as well. He unfolded it, making a whooshing sound as he did, after Neji had taken a look at the photos.

_Hey there Detective,_

_ Isn't she lovely? I thought she was amazing, if you must know. I hope you boys enjoyed my show. I made it special just for you Detective Uchiha_. _How long has it been since his death? Two years? Yes, I believe that's it. Well, I'm here to let you know about my second victim. She should be arriving shortly, maybe within a few hours. I hope you have better luck, and just so you know, you should get sleeping pills for those nightmares of yours. You'll need all the sleep you can get to catch me, if you can._

_Bye._

Sasuke pounded his fist into the wooden desk, making a loud crashing effect, his knuckles feeling the pain, but to him he didn't feel a thing. This person had already killed someone else? Neji had seen the pictures and was examining them now. They seemed to be shots of her, the victim. Of all different times, days, and locations. Neji sighed, obviously this guy was intelligent and a smart ass. Neji would examine the ring next, it was a beautiful one carat diamond, with two smaller ones on the side of it. "Who's ring is this?" He asked and took another look at the pictures, and said, "It's not the victim's ring." "It's the second victim's ring." Sasuke said, looking to Neji. "Second?" He asked, and Sasuke tossed him the note the killer left.

Neji examined it, and sighed. "So he's stalking you now?" Sasuke shrugged, he didn't really care, he just wanted to make sure that this guy was put behind bars. As Neji began to re-examine the evidence when Sasuke stalked out of the room. How did this guy know about his nigthmares? Sasuke was beginning to get frustrated, with not only the case, but himself. Deep down, he knew the root of it all. Even in his death, Naruto had a way of annoying him, even if he didn't mean to. He thought back to how it when it used to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke could remember the day he was killed, it was two years ago, when they were undercover for one of the biggest Mob gangs, the two had become trained assassins for Gatou, the leader of the company that was just a facade for illegal activities such as smuggling and dealing drugs. It was their duty to bring in as much evidence as they could to put this guy behind bars. They had been with them for nearly eight months now, it was a normal night for the gang. Naruto and some of the guys were playing cards and such. When shots could be heard coming in their direction. Of course, the men prepared to fight the battle that lye ahead of them. Once the battle began, however, no one could really stop it until everyone was dead. It continued for several hours, until the enemy leader Zabuza fell dead, lifeless.

Naruto and Sasuke though made it out alive, Sasuke looked to Naruto who by now was being held hostage by one of the men. Sasuke drew his weapon on the man, "Put the gun down." "No, you put yours down, and I won't kill your friend here." Naruto simply shook his head. "Kill him, Sasuke. Just do it." Sasuke could hear his words, but couldn't pull the trigger. Naruto took out his own gun and shot at Sasuke, the bullet grazing his cheek, and Naruto repeated, "Kill him!" Sasuke couldn't, if he did then Naruto would die. Either way, it wasn't a win-win situation.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and his blue eyes said it all. Sasuke could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Naruto couldn't ask him to do that, he just couldn't. Sasuke couldn't shoot Naruto, but he knew what Naruto was thinking. If he shot Naruto, there would be no leverage for the guy to go on, and Sasuke took a deep breathe. He only meant to wound him, _that _was all. Just _wound_ him. Sasuke's finger pulled the trigger, letting the bullet slip through air and into Naruto's shoulder. The guy freed him, and ran. Sasuke ran to Naruto, and he said,"Go after him, I'll be fine."

Sasuke nodded, running after the criminal. Once he had a clear shot, he shot him in the leg, wounding him was all. When he ran back to Naruto, he was dead. _Dead._ Two more bullets into his chest, and Sasuke fell to his knees over his body. He can't be dead, he kept telling himself, he can't be. But he was, shot by some other criminal. For a year Sasuke made it his duty to find out who the killer was, he was obsessed with the case, he would ask for forensics reports every month. Examine the evidence more, try to find something that led to the killer. Sasuke had to find his killer, but nothing was left of him. It was a cold case to this day. Sasuke blamed himself, if he hadn't left Naruto, he would still be alive. He would still be here and _alive. That's how Naruto used to be. Alive. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A voice snapped Sasuke back to the present, his partner Neji had followed him out of the room and into the hallway. He had said there had been a second victim. A second one already. How did he have a victim so fast? What did these victims ever do to the killer? Sasuke pondered this as they drove to the second crime scene.

Neji spoke up, "So, why haven't you had a partner for two years? I can see the bad attitude, but you're not that horrible to deal with." Sasuke glared at him and said, rather dark. "My partner was killed two years ago, that's why." Neji simply nodded, so the guy had guilt problems, he understood. As they pulled up to the crime scene, Sakura was already waiting for them. As Sasuke got out of the car he asked, "Same way as the first vic?" Sakura nodded, and replied, "Except this one doesn't have any broken glass, she has the actual amulet." Sakura held it in front of them in a plastic bag, the amulet was a small gem in the middle with stained glass in multiple circles around it, hung on a black string.

Neji pulled the sheet from the victim's face, the same symbol embedded in her cheek. So he worked in patterns, this would give them something to work on. Why would the killer send a letter warning them, but it was already too late? Don't most psychopaths like the thrill of almost getting caught? Neji sighed as he watched the sun dip down below the sky, it would be dark soon. And they had two victims within two days, and he was hungry. Sasuke saw got a quick look at the victim, and then said to Neji.

"Let's head back to the station, it'll be dark soon, we'll get the file cases and have the new ones sent to my place. We'll look them over there." Neji nodded, following Sasuke back to the car. As they drove to the station, got the files and then to Sasuke's place. When he shoved the key into the lock, and opened the door, Neji had to admit he was impressed. The place seemed a bit dark, but other than that it was spacious and fit for a bachelor. "We'll order some food, and then get started." Sasuke called to him, walking into his bedroom, he slipped his shirt off and tossed it on his bed. Pulling out a new shirt, he pulled it on and walked back into the living room. Neji had ordered Chinese already, and was on the couch looking at some of the files. He still wondered how his partner died, how did it happen? Why was he feel so guilty about it?

"Mind me asking you something?" Neji barked, as his eyes landed on Sasuke. "No, go ahead." He nodded. "Well, how did your partner die?" Sasuke remained quiet as he stood up to get a beer. "Well?" "There's nothing to tell." "How did he die?" Neji pressed on. "It's none of your damn business, that's how." Sasuke said, with fury in his voice. He took a swig of his beer, and his dark eyes peered at Neji. "Why won't you tell me?" He asked standing in front of Sasuke. "Because, I don't feel like talking about it." "Well, why not? What happened? Was it an accident or something? Was he a crooked cop?" Sasuke lost it.

Clinching his fist together, he punched Neji in the jaw, Neji stumbled back some. Blood spilling from his mouth as Sasuke slammed him against the wall, "Naruto was NOT a crooked cop, he was one of the best damn cops I ever knew." His voice cold and angry as he held Neji hostage against the wall. "Really? Then why won't you tell me how he died?" Neji pressed on, so he was stubborn, call it curiosity, he couldn't help it. It was who he was, and he couldn't stop being who he was. Sasuke released him and began to walk away. It used to be him and Naruto going over cases late at night, Naruto used to be his partner. His face dark, and threatening as he turned back to Neji. His voice cut through the silence that now embedded the apartment.

"I let him die." His dark eyes fixing on Neji's eyes. This wasn't how it used to be.


	3. Chapter 3: Keep Breathing

A/N: This is chapter three already! In the second chapter you found out how Naruto died and all. Sasuke and Neji got into a little argument, and the killer made a little appearance. In this chapter, we find out more about the case and Neji and Sasuke's tension eases some. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your reviews. I love them all. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, no. I don't OWN Naruto. Just borrowing for the time being.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke released him and began to walk away. It used to be him and Naruto going over cases late at night. Naruto used to be his partner._

_His face dark, and threatening as he turned back to Neji. His voice cut through the silence that now embedded the apartment._

"_I let him die." His dark eyes fixing on Neji's eyes. This wasn't how it used to be._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Keep Breathing.

Neji's eyes stayed open, in shock to the words Sasuke had just uttered. Sasuke caught the shock in his eyes and simply turned away and walked into his room. Neji's body suddenly felt heavy, so heavy that it sank to the floor quickly. Maybe his hearing wasn't as good as it was when he was a boy, maybe he had heard Sasuke wrong, but something in Neji's mind told him that he hadn't. Sasuke truly uttered those words, those cold words that seemed to seep into his mind and take over. The word _die_ playing over and over again in his head, like a recorder, that couldn't be shut off.

Sasuke couldn't feel his heart beat, it was but a shallow, barely alive. He wore a smirk on his face, as he sank into his bed, his body seeming to fall into the pits of hell, the darkness. And if it's something Sasuke knew, he wore the color darkness well. So well, that it seemed to be all that he was wearing now.He could feel his chest rise and fall as his lungs took in the air, and released it. Why did he have to keep breathing? Naruto never got to take another breathe after the undercover work, why should Sasuke? That was what was running through Sasuke's mind. That he had the privilege to keep breathing, when Naruto didn't have that luxury.

_Keep breathing._ That's all she had to do. Let her lungs fill with air, and breath. It was all had she had to do, but her lungs weren't cooperating. They seemed to not be functioning properly, she would open her mouth let the air in, but her lungs wouldn't fill with it. She seemed to be choking by her airless lungs that no longer remembered the way to breath. As she searched her mind to tell them the way, she could feel the blood running down her stomach, she had been cut. It didn't matter, she needed to breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? Why was it so hard to? She then knew why, something was around her neck, and someone was pulling it. She didn't try to fight back, all she tried to do was keep breathing.

As he heard the door slam after Neji left, Sasuke walked back into the living room. Now he managed to scare off his new partner, Chief wouldn't be too pleased about that. But at the moment. Sasuke didn't care. He flipped the manilla folder open looking at the photos of the woman's dead body. The same Egyptian mark sealed by blood into the woman's cheek.

Sasuke was looking for answers, as the silver moon fell to the strength of the sun. The sky glaring into his eyes as they looked through the two victims' files, he couldn't find a single clue. After being up all night and searching through the file, he still hadn't a clue to where or why these two women were murdered.

His doorbell rang, Sasuke let out a grunt of frustration and opened the door. Once again a package was sent to him, no return address once more. Sasuke ripped the paper off of it, and poured the contents out. It was of photos, but this wasn't of the second victim, it was of another woman. She had long blonde hair, light blue eyes almost seeming white, and she was in a business suit. He recognized this woman. It was Ino Yamanaka, she was the leading Prosecutor in the Gatou case.

The same case that he and Naruto worked on, Sasuke tried to get his mind to function, but it no longer belonged to him. His dark eyes caught the note and he opened it quickly, as it opened he could feel the air around him suddenly become cold and stale. The same handwriting as before, it was from the killer indeed.

_Dear Detective Uchiha, _

_I'm glad you liked my second show, it seemed better than the first, yes? Well, I'm sure you know who the woman in the photographs is Ino Yamanaka. Doesn't she look lovely? I believe she does, don't worry she's not dead, yet. You have a total of seven hours to find her, before she stops breathing. I even left you a little clue, Detective. Don't disappoint me, Sasuke._

_Bye._

Sasuke read the note once more, now he was keeping his victims alive? Was this just some little game to him? Seven hours? That was all he had? Damn, he needed to get his partner back, and fast. Sasuke stormed out of the apartment grabbing his keys as he did. When he reached the station, his eyes pausing upon a red haired, teal eyed man.

"Gaara?" He stammered, the man turned and a sly grin played across his lips. "Sasuke." He said, stuffing his hands in his loose fitting jeans, a red shirt spread across his chest, and his gun in his holster on his left hip. He looked as if he just rolled out of bed, and didn't seem too happy about it either. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked walking up to Gaara.

"Is that all I get? No hi, hey, or nice to see you again?" He asked sarcastically, he was still the same old Gaara. Sasuke smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, that's all you get. How's Shikamaru treating you over there in SVU?" He asked, and Gaara just groaned. It was given that when the two became partners, they hated each other, but now even if they did keep it a secret, they actually cared for each other. Always kept each other safe.

"We're fine, anyway, I heard you got yourself a new partner." Gaara smirked, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If I didn't scare him away last night." "Now, didn't I tell you, you have to be gentle with the new ones." Gaara chuckled, and Sasuke merely smirked. "Sorry, I've got a killer to catch Gaara. I've only got seven hours to find the third victim and let's just say my partner isn't thrilled to be with me."

Gaara sighed, "Of course he wouldn't be, with the way you act. All dark and brooding, I'd be a little pissed too when my partner doesn't trust me." "You never trusted Shikamaru." "Eh, that's given. He has a big mouth, and he's lazy." Gaara said, and Sasuke laughed. "So, let's get started on finding that victim of yours." Gaara said, and Sasuke nodded. "It's Ino Yamanaka." "The prosecutor?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, the only clue he left was this thing." He said holding up what appeared to be a cross, but with a loop at the top of it. "What the hell is it?" "I don't know, but I need to find out quick, or she's dead." Sasuke said looking at the object.

Her lungs seemed to be working again, they seemed to take the air in and release it. She tried to move her body, but the space was limited. She was trapped in something, to her guess it was a box or coffin. Ino Yamanaka was buried alive. The air was starting to decrease and she could feel how stale and little she had left. Ino yelled for help. "Help!" But it fell upon no one's ears, she was the only one who could hear it. She was still breathing, she tried to slow it down so she would have more air left, thankful that her lungs remembered the way to breath. She laid there helplessly, it really did happen as they said it would. Your life flashes before your eyes kind of thing.

Ino saw her life before her, when she was a kid and then now. Now, she wished she had fallen in love, taken that trip to Hawaii, or even took off of work now and then. The people she loved like her Mother, and Father came into her mind. She could feel her tears staining her cheeks, after everything that she lived through, this was something she wouldn't be able to make it out alive.

An hour had gone by since Sasuke tried to identify what the object was, he was wasting precious time. By now, Shikamaru, Kiba, and more cops were tracking down where Ino was last seen. They still hadn't found out what the symbol meant, and Neji was no where to be found.

"What the hell is it?" Shikamaru asked once more, and it took all of his control to not lunge at him and strangle the life out of him.

"It's the Egyptian symbol for Eternal Life." A voice cracked, walking into the precinct. Sasuke turned his head, saw those translucent gray eyes, that long black hair, and he seemed to be pissed.

"Neji?" Sasuke asked looking to him, Neji simply walked to Shikamaru and took the object.

"It's the symbol for Eternal Life, he has a thing for it apparently." Neji explained, and his eyes met Sasuke's.

"We should talk." Sasuke said, and Neji hesitated to follow him into the back room. Gaara simply pulled all the information he could on the symbol and began looking for any clues.

"Look, Gaara has a point. I'm...sorry for acting the way I did." Sasuke retorted, it was but a simple apology and Neji simply nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine." Neji replied beginning to walk back.

"We were undercover, a huge fight went down, and he got killed." Sasuke's guilty voice broke through, so he felt responsible for his death?

"And how did you let him die?" Neji pressed on, and Sasuke grumbled leaning against the wall, folding his arms over his chest.

"I went to pursue one of the criminals after he got injured, when I got back to him, he was dead. It was my fault. I should have stayed and made sure. That's how I let him die." Sasuke answered, his eyes never leaving the floor.

Neji nodded, he understood why he felt guilty, who wouldn't? After something like that happened, how can you just open up to a new partner?

"Let's go, we have a victim to find." Neji finally said, and Sasuke nodded. So maybe his new partner wasn't so bad, at least he came back and that was something new to Sasuke.

As the search went on, Neji and Sasuke scanned where Ino worked, then where she ate lunch every day, even her apartment. She was last seen at the court house last night finishing up on a case. She had been missing for more than twelve hours now. Sasuke was beginning to get frustrated. He couldn't let Ino die, not after how much she helped him. And Time was slowly slipping from Sasuke's hands.

Ino could feel the air shortening around her, grabbing hold of her body and suffocating her with it. She took slow steady breathes, she didn't know how long she had been down here, must have been at least three hours. She had been through so much, why her? She thought back to the one who saved her nearly four years ago. "You're going to be alright, I'm here to help." His soft voice broke through her head, and she prayed that he was here to save her this time, but she knew in the back of her mind that he wouldn't come save her this time.

This time she wasn't going to make it out of this alive, but she asked anyway.

"Where are you Naruto?" Her voice timid and weak.

A/N: Sorry, it's a bit long, just bare with me. The next chapter things get even better, with things starting to add up, the victims as well. Not to mention feelings Sasuke thought he would never feel again.

Please please review, I appreciate them. Thanks. Next chapter coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Save Me

A/N: Well, the fourth chapter is on it's way. Usually I don't do two chapters in a day, but the inspiration was just there! I hope you like! And by the way, this one includes ROMANCE!!! I'm so excited, I'm not going to rush it though, it would be a waste to rush such beauty. So, I will take it slow, but not too slow, I want to see as much as you do.

Disclaimer: Nope. No. No way! I said NO. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Four: Save Me

Sasuke was pacing back and forth in his apartment, the end of the fourth hour was drawing near, and all they had to go on was a stupid fucking object resembling Eternal Life. How was he supposed to find Ino with that?

Neji watched him, and said, "Sasuke, calm down." That earned him a hard glare from those coal eyes, and Neji merely shivered as Sasuke continued pacing back and forth. Neji stood up and grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders, forcing those eyes to look into his translucent gray ones.

"Calm down." He repeated, and Sasuke shook his hands off of his shoulder. "Calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to CALM down? She's a good friend of mine, she helped in Naruto's case!" he yelled, and Sasuke realized it had been such a long time since he said his name.

This got him thinking, to that blonde hair, blue eyes that put what they call a sky to shame, and that crooked grin. Sasuke grew quiet, and Neji realized that he was starting to give up. "Sasuke, we're going to find her. I promise."

When he looked to Neji, Neji felt his whole body shiver. A tingling feeling creeping up his spine that made Neji look away from Sasuke. His eyes looked so hurt, so much pain falling into them. Sasuke shook it off, and asked Neji, "The Egyptians, they believed in Eternal Life right?" Neji nodded, "And?" "And, they believed that life continued even after they were dead."

Neji nodded once more, "Yeah, that's what Eternal Life tends to mean." "What I mean is they looked highly to the dead, right?" "Yeah, where are you going with this?" "Neji, try staying with me here. Where do we bury our dead?" Neji arched his eyebrow at him.

"The cemetery of course." Sasuke waited for a few moments, and it finally clicked for Neji. "She's buried in a cemetery?" Sasuke nodded, "It makes sense, most of the people there are already dead." Neji nodded.

"But which one?" Neji asked, and Sasuke paused. "Shit! I don't know. How the hell am I supposed to search every cemetery?" And once more Neji grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders, shook him some, and replied, "It's going to be fine, Sasuke. Calm down."

Neji was inches from Sasuke's face, Sasuke could hear his heart beating, and praying that it was just because he was frustrated over the case. Neji realized he was touching him, and quickly removed his hands, and Sasuke felt somewhat empty. As if he longed for his touch again, but he just shook his head and stalked out the door.

Neji followed, getting into the car, and they drove off. Sasuke pulling out his cell. "Gaara, look. I need you to run a search of cemeteries with the name Eternal or Life in them. Quick, and then I need all the man power you can fix. Thanks." And before Gaara even replied, he clicked the phone closed.

When they reached the station, reporters swarmed the place, cameras going off, people buzzing about news over the prosecutor. Sasuke and Neji simply pushed passed them, when one reporter asked,

"Does this have anything to do with your partner being killed two years ago?" Sasuke paused, then turned glaring at the reporter. The man simply waited on a reply, Sasuke felt his fist clench, and Neji turned to see Sasuke.

"Let's go, Sasuke, we don't have time for DUMBASSES like him to mess with. Remember we have to find Ino." Sasuke walked into the station, but not before stealing a death glare at the reporter.

"Sasuke, I found at least ten cemeteries with either or both of those words. We need to search now if we're going to find her." Gaara said, and Sasuke nodded. "Tell the men to suit up and start searching. Move!" Sasuke yelled.

Ino could feel her life slipping away slowly, her forehead was wet with sweat, and her breathing was barely functioning. She tried to keep herself calm, but she couldn't think, nor could she keep her hope up any longer. Closing her eyes she could feel the air being pushed upon her, like dirt being thrown on her entire body. Like she was being buried alive, which in fact, she already was. And she could feel the air lessening.

Another hour and a half went by, and only four more cemeteries to go. What if they didn't get to Ino in time? What if she was dead already? What if the killer had been lying this entire time? Sasuke didn't want to believe it, he already turned up two victims, and this wasn't going to be his third.

As they searched the Resurrection of Life Cemetery, time was slowly ticking away. Sasuke didn't even know what they were looking for, any grave that looked to be freshly buried. Or one that didn't have the body in it already.

Ino thought she could hear footsteps, but it seemed just to be her imagination. The air was running low, and she could feel her body becoming weak and her lungs closing up. She had little time left.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes was all they had left. The air supply was only good for seven hours, and Ino only had ten minutes left to live. Sasuke looked at each grave, trying to figure out if she was down there or not. Neji paused looking at one grave. _Chris Ankh?_ That's a weird name. Something clicked in Neji's mind. The symbol's name was Ankh.

"Sasuke! Over here! I think she's over here!" Sasuke heard Neji, and ran to him. His heart was racing, and felt like it was going to explode. "Why here?" He asked, and Neji explained. "The symbol's name is Ankh. She has to be here." Sasuke figured it was good enough for him. "Start digging."

Sasuke's shoved the shovel into the grass and began digging the dirt up. When he had most of the hard part done, he began to use his hands, scooping the dirt out, and throwing it aside, Neji did the same.

Sasuke felt as if he was digging for his own life, that someone would come and save him. His coal eyes met Neji's and for a moment, his heart skipped a beat. Several beats actually. But he kept digging.

Ino felt her breathing decrease quickly, her lungs stopped functioning again. The air around her was gone, her body felt as if it was drowning in the nothingness. Ino closed her eyes slowly, her chest stopped rising and falling to the rhythm of the action she once knew as breathing. Her heartbeat had already slowed down, and was beginning to stop. Then her chest stopped moving altogether, and she just laid there. No longer able to keep breathing.

He was out of time. Sasuke was out of time, but he kept digging, finally his fingers touching something hard. It was a coffin, he quickly threw the top open.

A/N: Please let me know if I did any good on the suspense part. I need to know. Please and thank you.

As he grabbed Ino's body, Sasuke laid her out on the grass, the medics tending to her quickly. And it was Sasuke who felt like he couldn't breathe. Neji also out of breathe. "We did it. We found her." Sasuke repeated, and looked to Neji.

Neji nodded, and they climbed out of the grave together. "They'll take her to the hospital, you two go rest." The Chief said, and Sasuke nodded. Grabbing Neji by the arm and leading him to his car. Reporters were starting to swarm his car, he just ignored them and the two got in. Once Neji and Sasuke reached his apartment. Sasuke was the first to collapse on his couch, Neji just looked at him.

Neji examined his beautiful dirt filled face, his hands seeming to want to touch it. And they got their way, Neji ran his fingertips along the side of his Sasuke's jaw, and he saw a ghost of a smile fall onto his lips. A first for Neji to see.

Neji looked at him once more, he looked like a little boy who got tired out from playing too much. He placed a blanket over him that he snatched from the top of the couch. Neji then began to leave when Sasuke grabbed his hand and whispered, "Neji..don't go.."

Neji turned slowly, eyes widened and looked to him. Either he was drunk or just sleepy. Since he knew Sasuke didn't have any alcoholic beverages he opted him for being sleepy. Neji simply whispered, "You just need some sleep, ok?" And Sasuke fell back asleep, but wouldn't let go of Neji's hand.

Neji tried to get free, but to no avail. Why wouldn't he let him go? But deep down, Neji wanted Sasuke's touch. He wanted to stay with him, but he would never admit it. So he simply growled and sat down next to the couch, Sasuke's hand still in his. Neji's eyes closing to the sound of Sasuke's breathing.

When the sun hit Sasuke's eyes he simply grunted, and sat up, dragging a hand with him. When he looked up the arm to see who was attached to that hand, it was Neji. Sasuke let go quickly, but then looked at him once more, he stayed the whole night here?

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat once more, as Neji's eyes opened, and he rubbed them noticing his free hand now. "Sasuke, you're up." He mumbled sleepily. Sasuke nodded as Neji stood, this was NOT happening. He did not hold Neji's hand, and Neji did NOT stay the night, so when he opened his eyes, he would be gone.

But when he did, Sasuke realized it was true. He sighed as he got off of the couch, and walked past Neji. Neji simply hopped onto the couch, and pulled the cover over his body. "What are you doing?" "Try sleeping on the floor, it's not comfortable." "Well, go home. I was sleeping there." Sasuke barked, and looked to him.

"No, but if you want to join me you can." Neji opted and Sasuke nearly lunged at him, but refrained himself from doing so.

"Get out." "That's not what you were singing last night." Neji teased and Sasuke pushed him off of the couch.

"Quit getting all puffy." Neji said, "I'm not, and shut up." "You're acting childish." Neji told him. "No, you are, now get out." Sasuke added and laid back down on the couch.

"No." And Neji jumped on top of him. Sasuke and him wrestled for a few minutes and it ended up with the two of them on the floor, Sasuke had Neji pinned.

"I said leave!" "And I said No!" Neji yelled back, and Sasuke gripped Neji's wrists tighter, but not enough to hurt him.

Actually the only reason Sasuke wanted him gone, was because he didn't want him around so he wouldn't know that he was thinking about him. Sasuke liked touching Neji, even though he didn't want to admit it, he actually, sort of really rather _**enjoyed**_ touching Neji. Neji saw an opening and took his chance, flipping him over, he pinned Sasuke down.

"Now, we can play nice, or I can get rough. And I'm thinking you like it rough." Neji smirked.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke growled struggling to get up, and Neji dared to make a move. He slid his hand underneath Sasuke's shirt, and his fingers kissed his bare skin. He could have sworn he heard Sasuke sigh with pleasure.

Then Sasuke threw him off of him, and he didn't mistake that for pleasure. Neji simply laughed and Sasuke scolded him. "Get out!" He yelled walking into his bedroom.

Neji laughed once more and stood up. "If you need me for ANY thing, you call me" He then went out of the door leaving Sasuke in his apartment. Sasuke merely sighed, and then pulled his shirt off.

His mind went back to Naruto. How he missed him. Why did he have to leave him? Sasuke was so angry with him at times, why did Naruto had to die? The one he loved, and cared for. The one he needed more than anyone was gone.

His blue eyes still haunted him though, his playful voice lost in his ears every day, his touch carved into his body, that would never go away. Sasuke felt the tears weld up in his eyes, and thought why couldn't someone save him from this?

But that was just it, Sasuke thought of Neji. Could Neji be the one to save him?


	5. Chapter 5: Falling

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I was on vacation. But don't worry, this chapter is even better than the first four. You get to know more about the killer, and there's more romance in here. So I hope you enjoy and please review, I don't know how you like unless you review!

Chapter Five: Falling

It felt as if he was falling, falling into nothingness, something he was quite used to by now. A smile played across his lips as he finally fell onto his bed, the scream of a woman tickling his ears softly. He drifted his right eye open and looked at the woman lying on the bed next to him.

She was so beautiful, her short blue hair sprayed across the bed, her eyes shut tight, and her body loosely laying on the bed. She was terrified of him, who wouldn't after what he'd put her through. He sat up, his chest muscles flexing in the golden sunshine as his eyes gazed over her half naked body.

"Shh...you're alright now." He whispered, his hot breath surrounding her ear. He felt her body quiver as he spoke, oh how Sasuke would hate him now. No, he had no intent on killing her, not yet.

"Don't be scared, you're fine now Hinata." He said, and she simply shivered once more.

"Dammit! It's been three days, nothing from this guy yet." Sasuke yelled as he was pacing back and forth across his living room. Neji kept his eyes on him, a smile breaking out on his face. _He's cute when he's mad. _Sasuke stopped and looked at him.

"What are you smiling about?" He snapped, and Neji shrugged, "Nothing. Just relax Sasuke." Sasuke sent Neji nothing short of a death glare. Neji had come over first thing this morning to try and cheer Sasuke up, so far nothing was working to his advantage though.

Neji sighed and walked over to Sasuke, "Just try and relax, Ino's fine, and we'll catch this guy sooner or later I promise." Sasuke poured his gaze into Neji's and for a moment everything in the world seemed right. Seemed almost Perfect. Almost like how he looked in...nevermind. He shook his head and took a few paces away from Neji.

"Right. I'll try." Neji nodded, and then said, "We should go out to the woods, so you can relax Sasuke. I have a cabin up north, want to go?" "What about the killer?" "It's just for the weekend, and I'll have you back for dinner." Neji said smirking.

A whole weekend alone with Neji? What would they do up there? Sasuke shook his head once more, where was his thoughts going with that? "I shouldn't, Neji." "I don't care, you're going." "I said no." "And I said yes." "Neji, I need to stay here and catch this killer." Sasuke replied firmly. Neji looked to him, and asked, "Is it your job to save the city like Superman?"

Sasuke glared at him and answered, "No." "So why is it your job to catch this killer?" Neji asked folding his arms over his chest and Sasuke answered, "Because this killer is after me." Exactly the answer Neji was looking for, "So wouldn't it make sense to say go out of town if he's after you?"

Sasuke paused and shook his head, "I need the resources here." "Are you afraid of being alone with me?" Neji asked. _He was so blunt!_ Sasuke thought. "No, I'm not." "Then what's the problem? Bring the case files with you and you'll get more work done out there then stuck in this apartment." Neji said, and Sasuke finally gave in. "Fine."

She was sleeping now, oh how she was so good. He couldn't believe someone would let go of such a lovely and sexy woman as Hinata, but she was his now. He even contemplated on whether he should kill her or not. It wasn't just the fact that she was good in bed, forcibly or not, but she was naturally smart, and beautiful. Something he found very attractive in a woman, something he wouldn't mind keeping around him.

But he couldn't, she would have to be sacrificed if he was going to get what he wanted.

Which was to see Sasuke suffer for all the pain he put him through. And he wanted him to suffer bad.

Sasuke cracked an eye open and saw the green running past the windows as Neji drove. It had taken them nearly two and a half hours to get to his cottage, they were nearly there. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd been in the woods, he never did like it though. The bugs, the heat, and the stupid firewood to gather. It was all so annoying to him. He was a city boy, born and raised.

Neji smiled as he saw Sasuke wake up, it was something that Neji was becoming accustomed to and he was beginning to like it. Sasuke rubbed his eyes, and glanced at Neji, who spoke, "Hey there sunshine." Sasuke grunted as the truck pulled into the dirt driveway and then down to the garage.

Sasuke felt the heat creep onto his skin as he got out of the truck, grabbing his duffle bag, he followed Neji into the cottage. To his surprise the place was actually _clean._ And _organized. _Neji walked into one of the bedrooms, "Your bedroom is right next door, so go and get settled in and I'll start dinner."

Sasuke nodded, and walked into his room, throwing his duffle bag on the floor he glanced around the room. It was a nice cozy comfortable room, something he could get used to. He heard Neji shuffling in with the groceries they had stopped to get on the way here. Sasuke walked into the kitchen to see Neji cooking, he sat at the island and watched him. Why was it that Neji made him feel...feel so alive?

Was that possible? To feel alive when you actually are alive? Sasuke shook his head and looked to the right, his eyes caught hold of the lake, it was such an amazing view, but Sasuke liked the view that was moving right in front of him, which he switched back to.

Neji was now adding spices and seasons to the chicken, a smile came across Sasuke's face, which Neji caught just a glimpse of. Sasuke just watched Neji cook in silent.

An hour had passed now, and Sasuke wasn't restless from watching Neji cook, he would make faces when things weren't going his way, carefully checked the boiling water, or simply added some spice. Dinner was almost done, Neji just had to put together the salad.

"Need help with anything?" Sasuke finally asked, he had asked earlier, but Neji just told him to shut up and sit down. "Yeah, can you go downstairs and get the bottle of wine in the fridge?" Sasuke nodded, walking downstairs he switched on a light, and froze.

Across from the stairs was a picture, a picture of a girl, a girl Sasuke knew. Hinata, the fiancee of Naruto in college, Sasuke met her the first year Naruto and him were partners. How did Neji know her? Did they date? Sasuke simply shook his head and opened the fridge, grabbing the wine he headed back upstairs.

When he reached the kitchen, Neji was out on the deck, sitting on the table waiting for him. He joined him, setting the wine on the table, he looked across to Neji. Oh, how the moonlight highlighted all his features and made him more handsome than normal. Neji watched Sasuke as well.

Sasuke's black hair falling over his eye, and watching those intense dark eyes on him. Neji then began to fix him some salad, and soon afterward Sasuke did the same. What was happening? Sasuke seemed to be asking himself. _Why am I so...attracted to him? _Sasuke thought, and he then realized he hadn't been attracted to anyone since Naruto died, but he was painfully attracted to Neji. A lot.

It was two hours after the meal, and the two were sitting on the deck watching the stars. Sasuke sipping his fifth glass of wine, and Neji on his second glass. Sasuke never knew wine affected him this much, because his entire body was tingling. Was it the wine or Neji?

Sasuke had enough of fresh air and stood up, fixing himself another drink, he went into the house. Neji followed him when Sasuke spun around and gazed into Neji's eyes.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked watching him step closer to him. Sasuke took another sip of his wine, and took another step to Neji. "Sasuke, are you feeling alright?" Neji asked, and got the same answer, a sip of wine and a step closer. Until Sasuke was about six inches from his face, he placed his glass down, and pushed Neji against the wall.

"Sasuke.." "Shh...and enjoy." Sasuke placed his lips to Neji's neck softly, ever so slightly kissing down his neck, Neji shivered some, and let out a grunt of pleasure. "But Sasuke.." Sasuke interrupted, "You taste wonderful, Neji. So sweet." He continued to kiss down Neji's neck. _He's drunk. _Neji thought, but he couldn't complain, because in actual truth, Neji was enjoying being kissed by Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted Neji's shirt, pulling it off of him, and began to kiss down his chest. "Mmm...I love the way your skin smells.." Sasuke whispered against Neji's stomach. Then led Neji to the bedroom. Pushing him on the bed lightly, Sasuke began exploring all of Neji's body, his hands touching whatever bare skin he could, his lips brushing over his abdomen softly, hearing Neji moan.

He found the button to his pants and slid them off slowly, then taking Neji's boxers off, he tossed them to the side. Sasuke simply stared for a moment. He was beautiful, his naked body lying there on the bed, his arousal showing, and Sasuke climbed ontop of Neji, taking off his own clothes Sasuke whispered,

"I'm going to make love to you, and then fuck you." Sasuke felt Neji shiver with pleasure and began to kiss down to his abdomen once more. Sasuke made it to Neji's lower abdomen, and whispered, "Can I switch the order?"

"Mmm?" Neji groaned, still feeling the heat of Sasuke's kisses on his body. "Can I fuck you now, and make love to you later?" Sasuke asked, his voice husky and soft with his own desire. Neji simply nodded, and Sasuke went to work.

He woke up to see Hinata still sleeping, what a pity this would be, he gently climbed off the bed, grabbing his camera he began to take pictures of her lying there, sleeping so peacefully.

He would send these pictures to Sasuke, but first, he was going to have more fun.

"Hinata." He whispered climbing on top of her, pinning her arms down, her eyes shot open. She didn't speak, because she knew what he wanted to do. She simply closed her eyes and let him continue.

Sasuke woke up to find himself...naked?! He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He then opened them to find Neji sleeping beside him, but Sasuke wasn't all too surprised, he remembered last night with Neji. The moans, the intimacy, the passion that rang through their bodies, how was he supposed to forget something like that.

That's when Sasuke knew he was falling.

Falling in love with Neji.

A/N: I didn't want to make it too explicit, kiddies might get scared, so just let me know if you like it. Please review, I won't know if you liked it if you don't review.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

A/N: I'm so sorry!! That it took so long for this chapter.

My computer has been down lately.

But here it is.

The sixth chapter, and I have some catching up to do. Last time, Neji and Sasuke got intimate, and the killer had some say so's in this chapter, and shows his softer side. So keep reading, and reviewing, got questions don't hesitate to ask! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Six: Broken

Sasuke could hear something in the kitchen, pulling his shirt on over his chest, he went to investigate. His eyes peeked around the corner to find Neji at the stove without a shirt, to what looked to be cooking. Neji seemed to be well into his work, his eyes concentrated on the food at hand. Sasuke's eyes trailed down his body, taking note of every curve, every scar on his chest.

Thoughts of last night slipped into his mind, the way Neji moved, his sounds, his taste. But most of all, the way they seemed to be making love instead of just having sex. He hadn't felt that way since Naruto was alive. Sasuke fell apart after his death, he became broken, nothing but shattered pieces left. Could it be that maybe, just maybe, Neji was the one putting them back together?

"So you going to stand there all morning or come and help?" Neji asked, his gaze turning to Sasuke. "Oh...right. How did you know I was there?" He questioned walking to the kitchen counter. "Just a feeling, I guess. So how'd you sleep?" "Um...well. I mean after...you know." Sasuke stammered, why was he so nervous around him all of a sudden, oh that's right, they just made love the night before.

Neji looked at him and asked softly, "You know what?". Sasuke glared at him and said, "You know." Neji walked from behind the counter to where he was, coming closer to him. Sasuke could feel his body tingling with the memory of last night.

"After we..." "Made love? Is that what you're saying?" So direct about everything, Sasuke thought. Neji took a step closer, pushing Sasuke against the wall. "Well...yes.." He answered. "I see. Well I must say, I did enjoy it." Neji whispered, and kissed his lips lightly.

"You did?" Sasuke asked stupidly. Neji nodded, and replied, "Didn't you?" "Yes, of course. I just...I'm not...I haven't felt that way since Naruto died."

Neji fell silent, so he and Naruto were together. He didn't just lose him as a partner, but as a lover as well. It must have been hard on him, Neji focused back on Sasuke. "I wasn't aware you and Naruto were...together." Sasuke nodded slightly. "We were, and I didn't think I could feel for anyone again, that is until you came along."

--

What was he saying? He shouldn't be speaking to her this way, in this manner, in a calm tone like everything was ok between him and Hinata. She wouldn't forgive him, the knife laid on the bed by his side. Why? Why couldn't he kill her? "Hinata, I'm sorry." He whispered.

She looked up at him and asked softly, "Why?" "I'm sorry I raped you. Dammit, it's not supposed to be like this."

Hinata cocked her head slightly and asked timidly as he got off the bed, "How was it supposed to be?" He peered into her silver eyes, and for a moment, she could see what seemed to be remorse. "You're supposed to be dead." He stated simply.

Her eyes widened, and she felt like she couldn't breathe, she muttered, "Why..." She heard a sigh slip through his parted lips and he leaned against the wall looking at her. God, she was beautiful. Who knew he would be attracted to someone so different than his usual type.

"To cause pain for him." He spoke, his voice deep and surprisingly soft, though it was filled with distaste and bitterness. "Who's him?" She asked, Hinata was starting to warm up to him, she would need to if she wanted to escape _alive_.

His dark eyes glared at her, even though he was a good six feet from her, she still trembled. Her eyes looked more unstable than before, her hands placed stiffly on her lap, he could see that they were shaking softly. Her onyx shoulder length hair was displaced, strands poking out around her beautiful face.

He peered out the window, then around the room before looking back at her. He was broken. Had been for a long time, and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it. How was he supposed to pull himself back together after what he did. After the life that bastard stole from him. Yeah, he was damn well broken.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He finally said, and Hinata coughed up the word, "What?" He nodded, taking a step closer to her. Hinata inched away, he stepped forward once more, but this time she didn't move.

"Yes, he took something from me, and I will never be able to get it back." This time his eyes were colorless and grotesque, still Hinata didn't move when he slithered closer to her. He laid his palms on each side of her touching the soft fabric of the blankets. His vision pouring into those translucent eyes of hers. Hinata didn't flinch, wasn't scared, almost calm.

"Aren't you afraid?" He whispered, feeling the heat of his breath on her neck. "No, not anymore." Inside he was somewhat astounded and relieved, outside, his face didn't reveal his emotions.

"Why not?" He asked, the words dripping with smugness. Hinata edged her face closer to his, her nose directly in front of his. His scent caught a hold of her, it was engaging and erotic, it took captive of her body, and she breathed him in. Then she whispered softly, "Because I've adapted to your ways."

"My ways huh?" He asked tauntingly, his cold hands cupped her chin, placing a small kiss on her warm pink lips, a shot of coldness ran through her body. His kiss was cold and moved through her whole body, but even though it was icy, Hinata still felt his emotions with it. What was happening, she was starting to like the guy that was trying to_**KILL**_her?

He had raped her, well, it wasn't like he was forceful, in fact he was almost gentle when she thought about it. He looked at her, then pulled away from her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "What?" "That you lost someone, that he took her away, isn't that right?" Hinata asked, he didn't speak, his eyes growing dark and cold.

"I was engaged to Naruto, but then he fell in love with Sasuke. I was ok with that, in fact, even happy about it. Our engagement was arranged, I cared for Naruto, I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. So who did he take, she must have been really important to you. What would she think of all of this?"

"You don't know a damn thing about her, and you have no right." He snarled, still Hinata didn't flinch. There must be so much pain inside him, so much hurt. How was that her heart ached for him? Did he rape all his other victims, did he talk to them like he is with her? Was he always this way? Had his heart always been in pieces? So many questions plagued her, yet she wasn't disgusted with him.

She sat quietly on the bed, he finally looked at her. Then came closer once more, "Why do you care?" "Why do you care that I care if you're going to murder me anyway?" She asked boldly. Hinata waited patiently, he remained quiet. "I don't know.." He finally whispered. "Why aren't you terrified after what I did to you?"

"I don't know." She answered, and the that was the truth. She didn't know why, and for some reason she couldn't help herself. She placed her warm hand against his cheek, he leaned forward, and their eyes locked. He seemed trapped in her gaze, like finally freeing himself from all the pain he had and had caused. Maybe, just maybe, he could still be fixed, after all not everything about him was broken

Placing his lips to hers in a voracious kiss, longing and deepening by the second. She couldn't describe it, it was beautifully frantic and surprisingly warm. What was happening to her?

--

Was he saying what he thought he was saying? Was Sasuke wanting to be more than just friends? Suddenly the smell of bacon caught his nose's attention and Neji went to tend to it.

Sasuke glanced around, and then back to Neji. Did he just say what he thought he said? He did, and for a moment he couldn't tell what he felt.

Joy, despair, confusion? It all seemed to be pounding through his veins until suddenly everything inside him was serene. Sasuke slipped a small smile on his face and gazed into Neji's eyes. He knew now, he was content. He was satisfied, his heart was finally starting to heal, the pieces were starting to mend, and his heart slowly began to feel again. He was amused, he was also in love.

To Be Continued...

Well...that was an interesting chapter. I don't know where it came from, in fact, I wanted to show the killer as a pathetic, disgusting, harsh killer, but for some reason it didn't happen. The opposite did, I showed his soft side.

Well, don't worry, I have four more chapters to write before it's finally done. Maybe a few more, I haven't decided yet. I'll think about it more. Thanks for reading!

Katomi


	7. Chapter 7: Never Too Late

A/N: Sorry to all my readers who got confused, Hinata was the one who was engaged to Naruto, not the killer/kidnapper. Sorry if I confused any of you .

Anyway, just wanted to get that out of the way. I will be updating more often so that I can finish this story and move on to my other ones. I really want to complete this one, and hope that it won't be too long.

Well, hope most of you enjoy this chapter. It's a little longer, so be prepared for some major info, a surprising ending, and so much more.

Review, review, review! I need to hear from my readers, so do me a favor and **REVIEW**!!

Now onto the story. Toodles

Chapter 7: Never Too Late

How late was it? It had to be well past midnight, he had been laying on his back staring at the ceiling for so long, that he lost track of time. He finally slid his eyes over to the light breathing he heard coming from her. The fall and rise of her chest was in rhythm with the sound of her breathing.

What just happened? Oh, he _knew_ what just happened, but what happened beneath all the moans, the sighs, and the heating passion? What the hell was he thinking? He was cruel, cold, and demented, he killed two women for crying out loud. So what the hell was going with him now?

Even though he refused to admit it, it was her. He could warp it, deny it, and change it all he wanted to, but it was her. She had this way of getting inside his head, his conscious, into his soul. When she turned over to meet his eyes, she gave a small light smile. Maybe, it wasn't too late, maybe he could be saved. After all, its never too late.

They had been back for a few hours now, they hadn't really talked since the cabin. Still, Sasuke wanted to talk about the nights at the cabin, but whenever he went to talk about it, Neji just avoided it completely or changed the subject. That subject mainly being the case.

Sasuke was pissed, but more at himself about the case. That he let his personal life interfere with his job. He had a duty, and lately he didn't seem to be doing it that well.

It seemed Neji was more focused on the case than before, and Sasuke couldn't blame him, apparently Hinata Hyuuga has been missing for 72 hours, Naruto's ex-fiancee. It had been quite a while since he had seen her, in fact it had been two years.

Since his funeral. She might not have loved Naruto that way, but she cared for him. Hinata had been angry at first, then she cried, not only for Naruto, but for Sasuke as well.

Sasuke sighed looking over at Neji, they would have to go see Ino today in the hospital, she was finally well enough to talk. Neji seemed to know what he was thinking, so he stood up and headed for the car. Guess he wants to get to the hospital before it's too late.

Ino had cried the past week. She couldn't remember exactly when she had cried so much, her face had few cuts, her neck wore the outline of the rope that he used to strangle her. Her arms had a few nicks and cuts. She hadn't been raped, the doctors confirmed it a few days ago. Mostly though, she was glad she could breathe again.

She saw that ebony hair, and dark brooding eyes as he walked in. He must be pissed, she thought. Amusing herself, he was always a brooder. She smiled softly, "Morning, Detective Uchiha." Her voice light, and soft.

How could she still smile? After all she had been through? Sasuke smiled to himself, cause she is a strong woman, Naruto always told her that.

"Ino please, it's Sasuke. We've known each other long enough." He replied sitting in the chair next to the bed. She nodded, "But you're not here as a friend, you're here as a detective, Sasuke."

He sighed, it was true. He had to make her relive every excruciating moment, how he hated that aspect of his work. They made the victims retell the horror of the crime committed to them.

"Is there anything you can remember? Anything at all is a help." Neji asked, and Ino nodded slightly.

"I was leaving the office late that night, finishing up a case, when I blacked out. I must have been gassed or knocked unconscious, the next thing I remember is being in a bedroom. **His **bedroom, it was bare, dark, and cold. Actually it looked as if no one actually lived in the room, kind of sad really." Her eyes traveled to the window, staring out into the beautiful space of the bright sky.

"I remember him being cold, literally. He was chilly when he touched me, it was only briefly though. Then I could feel him strangling me, but he seemed to stop, like..." Ino trailed off, watching the clouds pass through the sky.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, his jaw locked, he was obviously upset.

"Like he almost didn't want to do it, I guess that's why he put me in the coffin and buried me, I heard him curse himself, then I was in the coffin..." She brought her hands to her neck, reliving the suffocation. "And I couldn't breathe, and it was dark, and I just couldn't remember..." Tears tainted her silver eyes, she should have been done crying, but she just couldn't stop.

"It's ok, Ino. It's fine." Sasuke said reassuring her, she knew what he was talking about. She hated being weak, showing that was a pet peeve of hers. She took a deep breath, and letting it out slowly she nodded.

"Thanks, you were awesome. Helped a lot." Neji said, giving her his sincere smile, and she smiled softly, mouthing 'thanks'.

"We'll be in contact." Sasuke said, Neji walking to talk to the nurses and cops stationed outside of her hospital room. Sasuke turned on his heel, and took a step forward when Ino grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke..?" She spoke, softly and carefully like she wasn't sure of herself. "Yeah?" He said stopping to look at her.

"I felt him." She said simply, and Sasuke knew who she was talking about. She went to speak again, "I heard him, talked to him Sasuke. I thought I was going mad, but he spoke to me."

Sasuke could feel the blood in his veins chill, the rest of his body becoming heavy and restless. His brain didn't seem to be able to function, he couldn't get a coherent thought processed. Everything about him seemed to be discombobulated, like he was here, but his mind was some where that he wasn't familiar with or know.

He spoke to her?

Ino continued, "He said that I was going to be fine, it wasn't my time yet, at least not yet. I could hear that stupid laughter of his." She snorted, an amusing sound coming from her tiny body.

His laugh?

She looked at him for a moment, unsure of whether or not she should say it, but she narrowed her chin and nodded, "He also said he missed you, a lot, and that he will always love you. He told me to tell you it wasn't your fault, that you shouldn't blame yourself. He wants you to be happy, but Sasuke...he said if you don't realize it, that..."

She paused.

Her tongue growing dry, she seemed to not want to say it, like the fact that it could tumble his world. He waited, slowly trying to comprehend what Ino was saying, Naruto spoke to her? _HER? _

Dammit, why didn't he ever speak to him? Why didn't he help him get over his death, why wasn't he here to catch this SOB, he should have been here. Talking to Ino himself, he should be here with him!

But it was too late. It was always too late.

Ino spoke again, "that the one you're starting to love, Sasuke, Neji could die." She whispered the last word, like it was a plague, and death would creep into the room this very instance, taking its frigid stroke to Neji. Wrapping its unpleasantness around his throat, and clasping as hard as it could, and squeezing the life force out of him.

Sasuke couldn't breathe, his lungs weren't working properly, he seemed faint. He looked around, everything was spinning slowly. He closed his eyes, and went still. He repeated over and over: _in, out, in, out._

He was retraining his brain to breathe, it calmed him down some. He opened his dark eyes slowly, glanced at Ino, and stalked out of the room.

Ino sighed.

Sasuke sat in his car, he hadn't looked at Neji all day, he couldn't. He just couldn't. The lump in his throat wouldn't go away, like he couldn't swallow, or think, or anything.

"DAMMIT!!" He yelled, hitting the steering wheel with his hands, then wrapping his hands around the wheel, bowing his head, letting his forehead touch the worn leather of the object.

The hot, stinging tears tainted the flesh of his cheeks, tracing the outline of his jaw. The piercing of his heated flesh didn't phase him, they kept pouring.

"Why..." He faltered, his voice feeble, pleading, and defeated. His heart had sunken, his body grew limp and fragile. He couldn't take it much longer, he was utterly defeated. It wasn't fair, he should be healing, yet he was falling apart.

He just pleaded whispering, "It's not fair, Naruto..." His heart was finally breaking into pieces, he held it all inside for so long, that finally it was all coming out at once. Was this what breaking down felt like?

"Dammit, I needed you...you were all I had left..." He was speaking in broken sentences now, just pouring it all out."How could you, you left me here all by myself, I despise you. How could you just leave me?!" Sasuke screamed lifting his head off of the steering wheel, yelling up to the sky.

He was weak. He **needed** Naruto, Sasuke was never that strong, he was the weak one.

"You bastard..."

**BAM!**

Sasuke shielded his face, his body being pulled out of the car, a fist jabbing into his right side. He grabbed the left arm that was aiming for his shoulder, then flipped the body of what felt like a male assailant.

Sasuke backed up to see his attacker, he turned slowly to face him, speaking in a death like tone, cold and disgusting was his voice.

"Hello Sasuke."

His eyes widen, the sudden shock of who it was finally impacting him.

"You..."

_To Be Continued..._

So who hates me now?

Well...that was...fun. While I was writing this chapter I was listening to "What Hurts The Most" By Rascal Flatts. You have to listen to it when reading the part about Sasuke breaking down. It's such a good song, so do me a favor and listen to while reading that part.

Sorry for the ending, but I had to give you at least one cliffhanger. So just wait for the next chapter!

Love you all!

Pieces,

Katomi


End file.
